


Bruised

by ecrivere



Series: WayHaught One-Shots [5]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Scene, Episode s02e1: Steel Bars and Stone Walls, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Makeout Session, Making Out, treating a wound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 21:50:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11194152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecrivere/pseuds/ecrivere
Summary: Waverly tends to Nicole's injury as best she can.





	Bruised

**Author's Note:**

> An alternate version of a scene in the Wynonna Earp season 2 premiere.
> 
> Massive spoilers for Wynonna Earp season 1!

Nicole leaned back against the edge of the table in the Earp's kitchen and watched Waverly carefully wrap a handful of ice cubes in a tea towel.

The last time she'd been here, she'd been dressing Waverly's gunshot graze until Willa interrupted them. Willa. Not even 24 hours ago, Willa had shot her in the chest. Fortunately Nicole had been wearing her bulletproof vest, but it still hurt and the dark bruise was still tender. 

And now Willa was dead, by Wynonna's gun, and here Waverly was tending to her. It didn't seem right.

Waverly turned and approached Nicole with the wrapped bundle of ice cubes. Nicole smiled faintly at her.

"You ready?" Waves asked.

"Yes." Nicole lifted her sweater up halfway and held it out so Waverly could place the ice bundle on her bruise underneath. The bottom edges of Nicole's breasts were exposed.

_She's not wearing a bra_ , Waverly thought to herself, her heart picking up its pace. _Of course not, you idiot, if you had a huge bruise on your chest from being shot, you wouldn't be wearing one either. Thank God she was wearing a bulletproof vest when…when Willa shot her._

"You OK?" Nicole asked.

Waverly shook her head to get rid of those thoughts, smiled, and said, "Yes, sorry, just distracted." Waverly reached under Nicole's sweater and placed the cold pack between her breasts.

Nicole sucked in her breath and grimaced just for a second before resuming a neutral expression.

"I'm sorry, babe, you need to leave it on for ten minutes."

Nicole nodded and pulled Waverly's hand away from the cold pack replacing it with her own so she could hold it in place. "It's fine."

Waverly could see the tightness in her jaw though, clearly Nicole was in pain. She brushed her hand against Nicole's cheek and said, "I'm here. I'm with you."

Nicole leaned in to Waverly's hand, closed her eyes, and said, "I know. Thank you."

Waverly wasn't sure what else she could do. She hated feeling helpless. 

She tilted her head and gently kissed Nicole's neck from the base slowly up to her jaw. Nicole exhaled and Waves saw some of the tension fall from Nicole's shoulders.

Nicole turned and met Waverly's lips in a long, slow, soft kiss that was getting progressively deeper. Nicole wrapped her free hand around Waverly's neck to keep her close.

Waverly's hands were on Nicole's hips. She took a small step forward and felt Nicole's thigh press between her legs. Waves moaned and Nicole smiled against her lips.

Tentatively, Waves slid her warm hands softly up the sides of Nicole's torso until she could feel the curves of Nicole's breasts under her palms. Nicole's breathing became more rapid and shallow. Waves stretched out her thumbs to stroke Nicole's nipples and smiled when they got hard beneath her touch.

This time, Nicole moaned.

"See? Two can play that game," Waverly said with a grin.

"I never doubted it," said Nicole huskily, looking deeply into Waverly's eyes, her pupils dark and wide. Nicole caught her breath and said, "I'm getting wet."

Waverly swallowed and said, "You're not the only one."

Nicole chuckled softly and smiled. "I mean the ice is melting."

Waverly turned bright red and pulled back to see a stream of water trickling down Nicole's abdomen. "Oh God, I'm sorry, Nicole. I should've put the ice in a Ziploc first."

"It's OK, Waves, really. Could you grab me a towel?"

"Of course." Waverly turned and retrieved a clean towel from a cabinet a few steps away and reached it out at arm's length to Nicole.

Nicole took hold of Waverly's hand and pulled her close. She drew slow circles over her stomach with the towel Waves still held. Waverly watched the circling, almost mesmerized, afraid to look up and break the spell.

Nicole slid the soggy tea towel out from between her breasts and tossed it into the sink behind Waverly. "You know," Nicole began, "the ice wouldn't have melted so fast if you didn't turn me on so much."

Waverly finally looked up to meet Nicole's eyes. "Really?"

Nicole smiled and nodded, "Really."

Waverly beamed at her. Nicole's smile widened, Waverly was so radiant.

Doc cleared his throat as he entered the room and announced, "I'm just here for the sweet tea…in the kitchen. I'm now in the kitchen."

Waves and Nicole shared an amused look before Waverly started teasing Doc.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, lovelies! The start of season two inspired me to write again.
> 
> A few notes:  
> I'm assuming Waves is not infected by black goo for this story because I prefer seeing WayHaught act entirely of their own accord.
> 
> It would be closer to canon to have Waves call Nicole "Baby," but adult women referred to thusly as a term of endearment drives me nuts. Perhaps the one feminist misstep of WE. "Babe" does not strike my ear so wrong.
> 
> Would Waves' tender attentions be enough to dull Nicole's pain this much/this long? Probably not, that chest bruise's got to hurt like hell especially if you start breathing hard, but hey, it's #WayHaught fanfic, so…
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
